


Then I Love All of You

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [15]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Delphine was going to kiss her, Cosima grinned wickedly and said, “You think Sarah’s pretty, don’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then I Love All of You

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Delphine - I love you the most.

Cosima unlocked her apartment and Delphine followed her inside.  They were both still giggly and a little tipsy from the wine Alison supplied (and the strongerdrinks Felix liked to mix), and all Delphine wanted to do was toss Cosima onto the bed, have sex, and watch _Doctor Who_ on Netflix until morning.

Cosima turned around, taking Delphine’s hands and winding their fingers together.  She leaned in, breath still warm with alcohol, face flushed and sweet.  Just as Delphine was going to kiss her, Cosima grinned wickedly and said, “You think Sarah’s pretty, don’t you?”

Delphine laughed, backing away, but frowned when she saw Cosima’s mock pout.  “Of course I think she’s pretty.  She looks like _you_ , Cosima.” 

“But you think she’s _hot_ ,” Cosima needled, snuggling into Delphine, pressing their bodies together.  The top of her head bump Delphine’s chin.  “Makes me a little jealous.  It’s unanimously agreed upon that I’m the hottest clone.”

Delphine kissed the top of Cosima head and wrapped her arms around her small body.  “To be fair, you did tell me I had to love all of you, did you not?”

Cosima pulled away and swatted Delphine on the chest.  “You know what I meant.”

“Don’t worry, _ma cherie_ ,” Delphine said, pulling Cosima in again by the collar of her sweater.  “I’ll always love you most.”

“Damn right,” Cosima grumbled, snuggling back into Delphine’s embrace.


End file.
